At the push of a button
by Miss Milly Jane
Summary: When two worlds collide the DBZ gang are transported into a world deep in war and suffering, and that was only the start of their problems......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z, if we did we'd be very rich from suing all the people who forget to write disclaimers.

" " = speech

' ' = thoughts

****

__

At the Push of a Button.

Prologue.

On a dark dark night, 

Down a dark dark street,

In a dark dark gravity room,

A certain Saiyan Prince was doing something that that he shouldn't be doing..... 

Many loud explosions rang through Capsule Corp unheard by the occupants sleeping ears. A large glow broke through the darkness of the now struggling gravity room, as Vegeta's torn body was charged by the last seven of the Briefs overused fighting droids, his tired body making a last ditch attempt to become stronger than 'Kakarott and his first brat' when he heard a deafening crack as the triple reinforced metal walls of the structure flew in various directions. Still the other occupants of the grapefruit shaped dome slept on. 

"hn" The Saiyan Prince grunted as he hit the tiles of the kitchen floor. "Oops." He said very uncharacteristically after hitting his head on one of the many nuclear (Goku) proof fridges. " Oh well I'll blame it on the boy" and with these words he fell into a realm of peaceful dreams. A smirk formed on his face as he dreamt that he was finally the strongest and beating Kakarott senseless. 

Thus the hours crept by until a green haired scientist woke up and strolled into the kitchen. Barely awake she stepped over her husbands' body absent mindedly, 

"Morning Veggie" to which she received the usual and expected "Hnn" as Vegeta slept on. 

"Good training session I see" she said as she glanced round the room and down at her husbands overly torn clothing. 

"Tee hee hee now I'm finally stronger than Kakarott"

"That's nice dear" 

"Ugh............... Huh?" Vegeta spoke as he finally woke up from his peaceful land of dreams as he glanced round with embarrassed eyes. 

"Erm.. You did not hear me say anything" 

"Whatever" Bulma replied, as she was not in the mood for an argument at this time in the morning. 

With that word Vegeta exited the kitchen, his cheeks showing a faint red glow as he did so. As usual he headed towards the now demolished gravity room for his morning workout, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the bombsite that had previously been Bulma's laboratory. 

After looking both ways to check that no-one was watching he ran through the lab door and surveyed the room with a smirk emerging on his face at the sight of the impressive damage his energy had caused. His face soon dropped to the floor as he noticed that Bulma's brand new invention was now also in pieces. 

Without a second thought he rushed towards the machine and read the label attached to the multi-coloured wires "Mass.......Time.....Travel.....Machine"

'Hnn, what will that stupid onna think of next' he thought to himself as his started to collect the scattered pieces. 

'Lets see.... I'll just put this here, and this here and........' eventually he stood up straight dusting off his strong hands. 

"Done, a vast improvement, I told Bulma I could beat here at her own game" he smirked. Proud of his hasty work, he stood up and replaced the metal covering before retreating back to the normality of his training schedule. 

**************************** 

After her unusual morning and numerous cups of the strong black stuff, whilst contemplating why there was a large hole in the kitchen ceiling and why there was a Vegeta shaped crack within the floor tiles, she finally decided it was about time to finish off her latest, and as she said so herself "best invention to date." 

Entering the lab she was shocked to find that her 'magnificent' new creation had already been completed. 'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'I must be more tired than usual, I must have completed it late last night" 

Rolling up her sleeves she smiled broadly whilst thinking 'It's finally time for a test run' 

"I know let's go visit Trunks" she spoke aloud as Trunks popped his head around the door. 

"Huh?" Her teenage son replied, a puzzled expression appearing on his young features.

"Oh not you dear, the other Trunks, you know Mirai not Chibi" 

"What that impostor, you should have figured out by now that I am your only Trunks, and besides I am NOT a chibi" Trunks shouted before storming off to his room.

'He's becoming more and more like his father everyday, it's beginning to scare me'

"Neway... now what was I doing, Oh yes the test run, I hope everyone's ready to go see Trunks today' 'I am such a genius' she complimented herself as she pressed the cliche ridden red button. 

W: First cliff hanger of many (evil smirk)

K: Next time on a push of a button: "ouhhhhhhhhh"

"Wohhhhhhhhh"

sorry but we're giving nothing away mehehehehehhehe.

W & K: Thanks to anyone that reads this and reviews are vvvvvvvvv welcome......Peace :) 


	2. The unexpected hangover

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z or Lord of the Rings. If we did we would not be writing this fanfiction as it is a FANfiction.

The Unexpected Hangover.

It was a peaceful morning in the shire as the sun rose over the rolling hills of Hobbiton the residents were enjoying a long alcohol and food induced slumber. Unbeknownst to them a great evil was about to occur.

Frodo Baggins was slumbering as a 3ft tall cannonball came hurtling into his room.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" it shouted as it whipped the warm blanket from the un-expecting older hobbit.

"Wake up! Wake up!," it continued as it bounced mercilessly on the end of the bed. As if on cue Frodo sat bolt upright and fell sideways off the edge of the bed, his head pounding as the room span around him. Clamping his eyes tightly shut and placing his hand on the floor he groaned as the persistent voice carried on with its high pitched squeaking

"Big Brother! Big Brother! You'll never guess what happened? I woke up this morning and my room was totally different and then I went to the bathroom and, and it must have moved coz now your sleeping in it"

Frodo continued to try and pull himself from his hangover stupor, but was finding the other voice was making this near impossible "Shut up Goten!" he shouted as his hands moved up to his temples to try and massage away the unwanted ache

'Ugh, I haven't had a headache like this since Cell' 'Well' another inner voice piped up 'you shouldn't have had that extra half then should you, hmm well it was your 21st though' 'Huh' thought Gohan 'Since when was I twenty-one and hang on a minute I don't even drink' his hand moved further upwards and his fingers ravelled up in a mass of curly hair.

"Aaaah! when did Saiyaman get a new suit" Pippin cried. Grimacing Frodo's hands flew to his ears

"Aaah! I have pointy ears" He screamed back as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning.

"Who are you and what have and what have you done with my brother!?" Frodo finally noticed Pippin standing in the room with him and fell into a fighting stance.

"Huh what's with all the shouting? Some of us, mainly me, as I'm the only one not being a inconsiderate fool, are still trying to sleep here!" Merry entered stamping his feet and as soon as his rant was finished he flounced back out again.

Pippin spun round, not quite knowing which was more confusing; the fact that his brother had turned into a very hairy being shorter than himself, or that another strange little being that he could've sworn was his best friend had just appeared behind him and disappeared again in a tantrum, no doubt storming back to his room.

"Trunks?" Pippin continued to stare blankly at the space that had previously been inhabited by the person in question just a moment before.

Meanwhile Frodo relaxed and slumped back onto the overstuffed mattress. His head was now spinning not only from the Alcohol abuse the night before, but also from the feeling that something had seriously gone wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the alien name "_Frodo" _craved into the head board of the bed. "I problem a think. I mean..." He paused into correcting himself as Merry once again entered the room.

"Erm guys has anyone else got hairy feet?" In answer to his question they all peered warily down at there own feet. "Oh good I'm not the only one."

"We seriously have a problem!" Frodo continued.

After scouring the house for anything remotely edible and satisfying the primary Saiyan need the three young hobbits sat around the table stuffing their faces and discussing the mornings confusing events. Three main questions had arisen.

"What the hell happened to us?"

"Where are we?" and last but by no means least:

"Who are we?"

The latter question had already been partially answered by the intricate carving on the headboard and the mysterious envelope that graced the mantelpiece which both bore the name Frodo. However they had yet to decide which one of them this Frodo was. Moments late Frodo stood up abruptly bringing his fist down onto the table "I am such a genuis!" he proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Hang on a minute, I woke up in the Frodo bed therefore I must be Frodo." To which Goten put his head in his hands "Oh brother" he mumbled shaking his head.

"That's great. How nice for you" Trunks replied sarcastically "That jut leaves one slight problem. Who the hell am I!!"

"Hey furry guy who appears to be Trunks erm.. if maybe Gohans bed told him who he is then maybe erm... ours will too" with this they both dashed off in the directions of their rooms.

Frodo meanwhile was moving over to the mysterious envelope that seemed to be calling to him. With shaking hands he carried the envelope over to the oak table. The chanting from within the envelope seemed to get louder as Frodo seemingly possessed tipped the contents out onto the table. A simple gold band had thudded out onto the table, to be picked up by Frodo moments later. He slowly moved to put the ring on, but a dejected looking Merry and Pippin entered the room, quickly Frodo cleared his head with a shake and placed the ring safely back onto the table.

"That's not fair how come our beds.. wow what's that" Pippin exclaimed as he scurried over to the table and picked up the ring.

He held it in the palm of his hand and brought up to his face to examine it closer. "Ouh shiny thing, I wonder if it fits."

"Put that down you full of a Took!" A furious bellow came from a man cloaked in grey who had just appeared in the tiny doorway. "Put that down!" The ring slid from a shocked Pippin's hand and clattered on the wooden table below as the old man with an un-missably large nose stooped and walked towards them. "You don't know how stupid you were being."

Merry spun round and craned his neck to meet strangers gaze. "Well maybe you could enlighten us, and what the hell is a Took?"

"Well..." He removed the large misshapen hat from his head and placed it on the chair next to Pippin. "...he's a Took." He moved towards Pippin and let a heavy hand fall onto one his shoulders.

"Goten's a took?" Frodo asked, a quizzical expression gracing his face. "And who are you exactly?" He now turned to the grey haired stranger, his eyes growing dark.

"I have many names but you being a Hobbit can call me Gandalf if you wish." He removed the hand that had been dwarfing Pippins shoulder and move to stand at the head of the table "And yes Goten is a Took, Peregrin Took to be correct, but most just call him Pippin."

"Ha Pippin, what a geeky name!" Merry nearly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter but stopped dead when Gandalf spoke once again.

"Well I think you'll agree its no more embarrassing than your name now is it, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or should I just call you Merry." Its was now Frodo's turn to burst out laughing.

"Hehe awh isn't that a cute name Trunks.

"Oh shut up FRODO."

A mysterious fourth hobbit stood just outside the window of Bag End, eavesdropping unintentionally. Super enhanced hearing maybe a good thing he thought to himself as he paced towards the circular door. I suppose this is good news, at least I'm not the only one he decided as he began to knock on the door.

TBC

Whisky: We both hope that you've figured outs what's going on here, if not what have you been reading? Well just to clarify the characters Frodo= Gohan, Pippin=Goten, Merry=Trunks

Kitty: Oh and we will be posting regular updates from now on (once a week hopefully) because were on holiday (YEHHHHHHH) and there maybe some hidden chapters and artwork to come too.

W: Influences on this piece of fanfiction today; trying to beat giant eyeball thing on Arc: twilight of the spirits and random final fantasy theme songs....

K: Ouh and another influence was the Moon Walking Gundam Deathscythe figure (really don't ask)

W: Random DBZ quote of the day: Mr Satan: "You're acting like a brat"

Trunks: "I am a brat"

K: Tum tee tum and oh yes thanks very much for reading, reviewing etc...we appreciate it lots and lots. (And thank-you very very much to our first reviewer on Media Miner Crecy.)

Luv and Peace, Whisky and Kitty


End file.
